Spring Break
by CPHAurora
Summary: One-shot following Angela & Ben on a date, during Spring Break of their Senior year of college.


**AN: This is a writing exercise based based on the TwiTwitter Twilight RPG. Twitter conversation between Angela Weber & Ben Cheney, 3/18/10**

*******************

This has been the longest spring break ever, both in actual length (two weeks) and anticipation. Of course, it's my last, and I'm not able to appreciate this fact at all. I can't remember the last time I went this many days without seeing Ben, and it's starting to make me a little anxious. Not panic-attack anxious, just general unrest. I always feel at ease when he's around, and it's been too long since we last saw each other. Just as my mind begins to get away from me, the message alert chimes on my phone. I glance at the caller ID window and immediately my heart skips a beat before slowing back into a calm rhythm, all just from seeing his name.

* * *

** Ben:** _yes I am back in Forks, sorry I didn't text you sooner, have been busy with parents; mom is upset vacation is almost over. I can't wait to see you, what time would you like to head out? I love you!_

** Angie:** _I know, I'm upset too. I wish we'd been able to have more of a "vacation," but oh well._

** Ben:** _at least we were able to get all our interviews done here and in Port Angeles these two weeks_

** Angie**_**:**__ exactly. I'm all set, come on over whenever you'd like._

** Ben:** _on my way_

_

* * *

_

Six years later, the thrill at just thinking his name is still there. I take a quick look in the mirror, toss my glossy dark hair over my shoulder, and head downstairs to the aptly named family room. Mom & Daddy are there with the boys; Mom looks up from her book as I walk into the room.

"By Mom, bye Dad, I'm heading to dinner with Ben" I glance outside & see headlights coming down the road. "I think I'll wait outside on the porch" Mom just smiles & returns to her book, while Daddy gives me a stern look.

"Not too late, Ange" he says softly, more to reassure himself of his role in my life than an actual warning for me. I hear his words as I step out onto the porch and smile. He can be overprotective, but I know it's only because he cares so much. It's hard for him to let go. I know I'm lucky to have such an amazing man as my father.

I smile involuntarily as Ben pulls into the driveway, he parks the car and a grin creeps across his face as he quickly crosses the distance between us & sweeps me into a tight hug, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Hey Love, you ready to go?" he says softly, my eyes flutter closed & I inhale deeply, drinking in the smell of ink & paper, leather & citrus. The smell of Ben.

"Yes, I've missed you" I reply, knowing that missed isn't the proper word. It doesn't convey the abject longing I've felt this week without him. I smile, and take my place in the front seat of his car as he closes the door behind me. Ben slides into the driver's seat and puts the Dodge into gear. I look over and can't keep myself from smiling. "The days have been way too long without you. So, where are we going for dinner?"

"I remember you saying you had a craving for Chicken Parmesan, so I was thinking Bella Italia, unless you want to go elsewhere" he says, his eyes betray his calm face and I can see he's been eagerly anticipating our date as much as I have.

"Perfect" I say with a smile. Not only does he remember a throw away comment about my wanting Chicken Parm, he's taking me to one of my favorite restaurants for it. "This is nice. I miss just being with you." Somehow my internal filter completely disappears when I'm with Ben; I always tell him exactly how much I've been thinking of him, even when I try not to.

"I miss it too. Let's just hope things pan out for our careers. By the way, how did your interviews go? Tell me about them." I pause and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, where to start . . . the newspaper in the Forks/LaPush area isn't hiring anyone full-time at the moment, but they're always accepting freelance work. The paper in Port Angeles is hiring, but I know there's more competition, I'm not sure if my portfolio is impressive enough. I should hear back from them sometime next week, I gave them my cell phone number because we'll be back on campus by then." I rush to get it all out in just a few breaths. The thought of being rejected is almost as terrifying as the prospect of being hired. When did we grow up and turn into adults? I quickly deflect the subject back to Ben, "How about you? How was your interview in Seattle yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's about the same with both The Berry Company and Olympic Arts Inc in Forks." Ben says and I can see a hint of stress around the corner of his eyes. So it's not only me. I reach across the car's console & take his hand.

"All of this anticipation has me on edge. Being away from you has made it worse." I admit & look down at my lap.

"Interactive Earth in Port Angeles is the same as Forks, part-time. Seattle was actually a really good interview," he says and I can hear the excitement in his voice.

Seattle. As in hours away from Forks, where I'll be. "Really?" I squeak out in an attempt to be supportive, fighting the disappointment that sweeps over me. This week away from him has been bad enough, how are we going to survive being apart on a permanent basis?

"Yeah, it's a company called Bullseye Creative, and the best part about it is, I would be able to stay in Forks. I would just have to go to the office once a week like I do now at Arkiteck."

I don't even bother to hide my glee over this new information. "Really?!" I squeal, much too loudly for the confines of the car. I blush and try my best to bring my voice back to a normal register. "That sounds, perfect. When will you hear back from them?"

"They said they would call me sometime next week. They said I have the personality and skill they are seeking."

"Well I agree with them wholeheartedly on both accounts. You're amazing Ben, really. They would be lucky to have you."

"The interview ran quite long due to the fact that we got into a discussion about comics, and I had to bring up their website."

I roll my eyes and smirk. "How did comics come into the discussion, exactly?"

"Well, when I looked up the company and applied for a position, I saw that the team info area of their website is set up like a comic book."

"Really? Wow, sounds like these are your kind of people, huh?" I can't help but grin, and imagine Ben fitting in perfectly.

He laughs, and the sound stirs something in me, a growing tingle that makes me want to hold him close. "Yeah, they're a great group of people. I would be in charge of certain accounts, work on them at home, and go into the office for meeting with the executives. I'm really hoping to get the job. It's just perfect, it's exactly what I want to do, and I can be with you here in Forks." That last sentence sends my heart soaring, a small reminder that this week apart has been as hard for him as it has been for me. That he doesn't want to live in a place that I am not.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say, it does sound perfect." The smell of garlic hits me & I look up, seeing Bella Italia down the street. My stomach rumbles and I smile. "Huh, I didn't even realize I was that hungry until the smell of the restaurant hit me."

Ben grins back at me, "I know exactly what you mean." He continues on, "how was your shopping trip the other day with Lauren?" He snags a prime parking space in front of the restaurant, & makes it over to my door before I've even finished unbuckling my seat belt. I'm momentarily stunned by his question as I remember the last few conversations I've had with Lauren . . .

* * *

_"So, you two still hanging on to your v-cards?"_

_"Lauren!"_

_ "What, come on, it's been like, forever. What's wrong with you two?"  
_

_"NOTHING is wrong with us! Yes, we have been together for a long time, and I plan on being with him for the rest of my life. . . but I'm a preacher's kid. It's not just that I don't want to disappoint my parents; I don't want to disappoint myself. This is none of your business anyway!"_

_ "Whatever, I don't know why you bother, it's just sex."_

_ "Well, it's not just sex to us. What can I say; Ben thinks I'm worth waiting for; Now drop it."_

_

* * *

_

"It was . . . interesting." I reply as my face flushes from pink to red. Ben looks at me quizzically, and I continue, "shopping was fun, I think she found a few things she had on her list . . . but you know how Lauren is. She wanted to talk about _us_," my voice barely a whisper. "It was fun, really, just the conversation was a little uncomfortable for me at times."

I can tell that Ben still isn't grasping the content of my conversation with Lauren, as he begins to scan the menu & says casually, "hopefully nothing bad?"

I'm certain my face is the color of one of my mother's tomatoes, fresh on the vine in the middle of the summer. "You know I'm not comfortable talking about personal things with other people. Our sex life, or lack thereof, is _our_ business." I can feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks, I'm guessing I've left tomato territory & my coloring is probably closer to that of a concord grape at this point.

Thankfully we haven't gotten our drinks yet, I'm fairly certain Ben would have spit halfway across the restaurant if his mouth had been full. "Is she still going on about that? You would think she would have stopped by now, especially knowing it's none of her business wh-"

"-I think the part about it being none of her business is exactly what makes her so curious," I interrupt. "It wasn't too bad; it just bothers me how casual some people are in regards to sex. But yeah, that's basically what I told her. I don't plan on changing who I am or what I believe in, so stop asking."

Our waitress appears at our table side and my eyes bug out of my head at the notion that she likely heard every bit of our conversation. Oh man, it's not that I have a problem with being a 22-year-old virgin, I'm proud of it in fact, but I don't want everyone and their mother to know about my sex life! "Um, I'll have an iced tea, and Chicken Parmesan, thank you" I say to the waitress, pen in hand ready to take our order.

"I'll get the Veal Parmesan, a cup of Minestrone soup, and a Coke. Thank you," Ben tells her. As soon as she's out of earshot he continues, "I am glad you stood up to her. I love you exactly how you are and I do not want anything to change. At least for a little while." A devilish grin appears on his face & my blush comes back in full force.

"Thanks love. I know that, but it's nice to hear." I've been staring at the table, I look up at him through my eyelashes & a small smile spreads across my heated face. I can't stand another minute of this conversation, so I abruptly change topics. "So, let's say all of the places you interview at make you an offer, what's your top choice?

"Thank you for getting off that subject," Ben chuckles. "To answer your question, I would have to say Bullseye Creative."

"Yeah, from what you've said, that place sounds like a perfect fit. They sound like the guys you do your gaming with," I say as a slight smirk overtakes the corner of my mouth.

Smiling, Ben continues, "yeah, pretty close. I'd probably end up doing LAN parties with them once in a while." I find my grin matching Ben's; it would be great if he could work with such like-minded people. "They said they would just have to iron out some things before they could offer me the job."

"It sounds like that episode of The Office, where Jim's transferred to the Stamford branch & they all play Call of Duty together during business hours."

"You know it!" Ben replies. "What about you? What are your thoughts on the whole job application and interview process?"

"I hate this waiting, I wish I just knew if I had a job or not. I'd like to start making plans, preparing to move home . . ." _knowing if I'll be living with my parents for the next few years or married & living with you . . ._ I complete the thought in my head. "But it seems silly to try and plan anything when everything is subject to change. It's frustrating . . .I'm . . . really torn. It would be so flattering to be offered a full-time job at a paper, but . . . I think my biggest hurdle is mental. I'm trying to plan for several different futures and it's driving me a little nuts."

"Just relax and pray. You know God will put you where you need to be." My head snaps up at Ben's words. He's right. He's so, incredibly right. I've been taking this all on myself, wondering if Ben wants me in his life as much as I want him in mine, wondering where we're headed. I've never been the kind of girl who needed a timeline, and I know that all of this stress is stemming from Lauren's comments from last week. How did I let her get to me like that? I frown for a second at the thought, but quickly switch to a smile.

Reaching across the table & taking Ben's hand in mine, "You're right." Grinning, "Have I told you that I love you?"

His answering grin tells me all I need to know, about us, about where we've been & where we're headed. He gently squeezes my hand and says "Of course, but that doesn't mean I don't love hearing it. And I love you too."

I jump as the waitress appears, clearing her throat to get our attention before placing our meals on the table. I blush & look up just as Ben whispers; "I must have done something VERY good to deserve you." Did he just wink at me?! I blush and mumble, "Funny, that's what I was thinking."

Before I can contemplate our exchange any further Ben takes a bite of his veal parm, a blissful smile creeps across his face. "This is good. I'm glad you mentioned this place the other day." I look down at my chicken version of the same dish & spear a small bite on my fork.

"I know, right? It's SO GOOD! Exactly what I've been craving." I close my eyes for a moment and sigh as the heavenly flavor melts on my tongue. "Mmmm, this is perfect."

"I'm so glad we were able to get out tonight, it has been awful not seeing you this week."

"I feel exactly the same way, not so much of a vacation, huh?" I chuckle. Shaking my head, I continue, "I don't think I've ever looked forward to going back to campus quite so much."

"You've got that one right, love. I couldn't agree more, it will be nice to get back into routine." We sit together in companionable silence, enjoying our meal.

"You realize once we go back, we can measure the rest of our college experience in _weeks_? It's . . . hard to wrap my head around. It seems like just yesterday we were beginning high school in Forks, and now here we are, about to graduate from college. It's astounding how fast time passes." I take a moment to consider this, the passage of time. Smiling, I continue, "it's nice to look back, but I'm excited to see what the future has in store for us. "

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? Time sure does fly."

"Mmmm, this hit the spot. Thank you so much for taking me out. I can't possibly eat another bite; I think I'm going to wrap the rest of this up. What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Absolutely nothing, just going to crash at my folks house and play on the computer."

"That sounds about right." Smiling, I think, _that's my Ben_, as I playfully elbow him in the side. "I'm going to hang out with Mom & the boys a bit, maybe see if anyone around and might want to grab lunch while I'm still in town." I try and stifle a yawn, but it's no use. It's been a long week & now that all of the stress & anxiety has been washed away by Ben's presence I feel like I'm ready to fall asleep at the table. "Are you ready to get going? It's been a long couple of days, I'm exhausted." Lowering my voice I continue, "I'm so glad we did this. I've missed you terribly."

I'm barely aware as Ben replies that it sounds good to him. I try and keep conversation flowing, asking when we should return to campus, but I almost miss his reply. "I think Saturday would be best, it would give us a day or so to settle back in." I reach for Ben's hand & we walk out to the car.

"Sounds great." I mumble, sliding into the passenger seat of Ben's Dodge. My eyelids flutter closed as soon as I'm buckled in, and I'm fast asleep before we even pull out of the parking lot, a small smile curling across my lips.


End file.
